


Don't Be Quiet

by meradorm



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drunk Sex, Infidelity, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meradorm/pseuds/meradorm
Summary: The Joxter isn't happy to hear news of the Muddler's wedding...especially after the night they shared together.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Rådd-djuret | The Muddler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Don't Be Quiet

One evening the Joxter was in what could generously be called his home (considering he slept anywhere and owned next to nothing, and it was more or less just a room hollowed out from an apple tree), taking a nap before bedtime, when the Muddler burst through the door.

He wasn't wearing his usual thick clothes - actually, he didn't have anything on but his coat and a pair of boxer shorts. Joxter had the sneaking suspicion that this was meant to be sexy.

"I need to talk to you," the Muddler slurred. He was clearly drunk.

Now the Joxter was wide awake. "Did you have to get drunk to do it?" he asked.

"Ye - es," said the Muddler, collapsing on the Joxter's lap. The Joxter caught him before he managed to land his elbow into any parts the Joxter would like to keep, and the Muddler gazed up at him with a hungry look.

"Er," the Joxter said. He was smiling. "Should I be nervous?"

"It's nothing," the Muddler breathed. "It's nothing. It's just...you're so..." He ran his hands down Joxter's shirt, then broke down laughing, burying his face in his shoulder.

The Joxter rested a hand on the back of his neck. "Steady. Go steady."

"I really want you, you know. I've been dreaming about it for so long. I thought I'd tell you tonight. Please, couldn't you..."

"Couldn't I what?" asked the Joxter, amusement in his voice. Of course he knew. He just wanted to hear him say it.

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered, fumbling, trying to take off the Joxter's clothes. "I'll make it good for you, I promise. I'll do what I can, I'm not bad at it, I swear..."

"Have you done it before?" The Joxter lay back, letting him figure out how to get him naked by himself.

"Once or twice..."

The Joxter cocked his head. "Should I be jealous?"

"No! No. They were nothing like you..." The Muddler shrugged himself out of his coat, pushed off his boxers, and climbed up in his lap. The Joxter rested a hand on his side.

"Is this okay?" the Muddler asked. "I want to look at you while we do it." He started moving over him.

"I'm not even hard yet!" Still, he was getting there. Joxter took the pipe from his mouth, grinning. "How about a kiss?"

The Muddler gave him such a grateful look that the Joxter felt like he had just proposed. He took the Joxter's face in his hands and gave him a surprisingly tender kiss. This is serious, the Joxter thought, his heart skipping a beat.

The Muddler opened his mouth to his, pushing his tongue in with unusual desperation. It was his need that really got the Joxter going, and suddenly he was stiff, aching for him. The Muddler drew back, licking his wet lips, and drunkenly positioned himself over his cock.

"Easy," the Joxter warned. "Don't try and take me all at once - "

The Muddler did it anyway, gasping. The Joxter settled back with his pipe, watching him. Well, if he wanted to impale himself on his dick, he might as well let him.

He had a good body, he noticed. A nice flat stomach, well-formed arms. Something vulnerable about his legs, his pale little thighs. The Joxter moved his hand there, feeling where his cock met the Muddler's body. The Muddler made a small, sudden sound. He liked to be touched, the Joxter noted.

The Joxter put his pipe out in a hurry when the Muddler began to move. He was tight, anxious, loving...

"Did anyone see you come here?" the Joxter whispered.

The Muddler squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head no. He still moved on him, keeping his pace steady.

"What would your uncle say if he knew what I was doing to you right now?

"I..."

"We'd all wake up one day," the Joxter grinned, "with a gallows facing my house. Would you like that? Seeing me with a rope around my neck? Dying for love of you?"

The Muddler began to move faster, bucking his hips, choking back a whimper.

"You're kinkier than I thought." The Joxter gripped his legs, steadying him the way he liked him. "I'm going to pin you down," he told him, "pin you down and fuck you, just when you're about to come. You want that, don't you? Seeing me want you? Taking me like that?"

The Muddler bit his lip, bucking faster, pleasuring himself on the Joxter's dick. "Please...hurry...I'm so close..."

The Joxter grabbed his wrists with sudden force, pushing him flat back, pounding into him. The Muddler's cries got louder and louder. Then he jerked beneath him, coming hard, his come shooting up to his neck. The Joxter pulled out, bending over and kissing up his jaw, licking it up as he finished himself all over the Muddler's pretty chest.

All the tension went out of the Muddler's body. He looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, breathing slowly. "I'm yours," he told him. "I'm all yours."

The Joxter moved his arms around him, pulling him to his body. He lay back against his pillows, sitting up so the Muddler wouldn't get dizzy. The Muddler curled up to him. He cupped the Joxter's now soft cock.

"I think I'm in love with you," the Muddler mumbled. The Joxter touched his hair. He stroked it until he was sure the Muddler was asleep. Then he kissed his forehead, cleaned him and dressed him as best he could, and carried him to where he usually slept.

In the morning the Muddler acted the same way he always acted around all of them and it soon became apparent to the Joxter that he didn't remember any of it. That was fine, he thought, he'd come around. It was funny having this kind of secret.

Three weeks later the Muddler got married.

* * *

It was his wedding night, and the Muddler was tired. As much as he appreciated it, he was exhausting dealing with the music, the dancing, the constant well-wishing. He had to go meet his wife and take her to bed - would be happier than anything to do so, in fact - and finally spend some time alone with her, but she had just begun what the Muddler sensed to be a long conversation with some of her best friends, and he'd rather slip out for a rest than pressure her to leave it.

He stepped up onto the decks of the Oshun Oxtra - surely it was all right for him to be there again? - and found himself gravitating towards the Joxter's old cabin.

It was unlocked. He stepped into the unlit room. A sigh of relief escaped him, and his shoulders slumped.

"Hello," said a cinder in the dark.

The Muddler jumped. "Excuse me! I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was only - " He peered closer as his eyes adjusted to the dark. The Joxter was leaning against the wall smoking his pipe. His eyes glinted in the thin moonlight.

The Muddler peered at him. "Weren't you at the party?"

"I left early."

Strange. The Muddler figured he'd have been there until they closed the bar and packed up the buffet. "Why? Don't you like weddings?" he asked.

"Not yours."

The Muddler didn't know what to say. The Joxter stood up straight and tapped his pipe out on the floor.

"You don't remember a thing, do you?"

The Muddler felt the Joxter's tail run up his back. He had moved closer to him without him noticing. Something was beginning, the Muddler realized. He pretended he didn't know what it was.

Something was pulling at his mind. Something important, something...warm.

"I can remind you."

The Joxter moved his hand to the Muddler's shoulder - so reassuring, so intimate - and leaned in, running his teeth along the soft spot behind the Muddler's jaw.

The Muddler took in a harsh breath, his eyes sliding shut.

"Does that seem familiar?"

It was starting to come back to him. The Joxter's mouth on his, his breath, his lips...He tried to focus on the rest of it, the feeling of heat, a tangle of limbs, but mostly he remembered that, kissing him, the man he had wanted for so long.

The Joxter pressed kisses down the Muddler's neck, pushing his clothes off as he went. There was an iron patience in the way he did it. The Joxter was going to get him hot whether he liked it or not.

We're going to do this again, the Muddler thought dizzily. I can have him again. Right now. Like this.

"We can't. Joxter, we can't," he said, but his voice was weak.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop," he whispered, running his hand down his chest, brushing his fingertips over his cock, making the Muddler gasp and tremble.

The Muddler took the Joxter's face in his hands, met his eyes in the moonlight - saw the look in them, hungry and aching and almost vulnerable - and he kissed him as hard as he could.

After a long, breathless, desperate kiss, he pulled back, licking his wet lips. "I didn't know," he whispered, fingers shaking, pulling off the Joxter's clothes as fast as he could. "If I had known I could have you - that I did have you - I wouldn't have..."

"Shut up," said the Joxter, through gritted teeth. He brought him down on the floor, on the pile of their clothes. He gripped his arms, pinning them to his sides.

"You don't like getting ready, do you? You like whoever you're with to just - take - you - " he said, driving his cock home with a grunt. The Muddler's back arched, and his mouth fell open, letting out something between a whimper and a gasp.

He struggled to sit up, but the Joxter kept pinning him. He tilted his face up, and let the Joxter lean down to him. Their lips met. It was just as tender as the Muddler remembered it being.

It changed when they kissed. He wasn't angry anymore. The Joxter moved in him slow. He knew that as soon as it was over, it would be over, everything they could have had - but he wanted this, he wanted him, he wanted his body underneath his own. He wrapped his arms around the Muddler, burying his face in his neck, and fell on top of him, pressing him to the ground.

The Muddler pressed his lips to the Joxter's ear, letting him listen to the sound of his breath.

"It's so good...you're so good..." he whispered, and then fell silent, letting the smallest little movements caress him.

The Joxter's movements began to deepen, to quicken. "Don't be quiet," he told him. "There's no one there to hear us."

The Muddler had never let out cries the way he had that night, and more likely than not, he never would again.

When it was over, they lay with their foreheads pressed together.

"Breathe through my mouth," the Joxter whispered. They lay like that for a long time, their breath slowing, eyes shut.

The Muddler took the Joxter's hands and squeezed them tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"But you love your wife," said the Joxter, "and you don't want someone on the side."

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you."

The Muddler put his arms around him and held him as tight as he could, pressing a kiss hard to his nose. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"We were so close."

"I know."

"What are we going to do? I can't..."

"What, resist me?" The Joxter laughed. The Muddler felt it vibrate in his chest. "Don't worry. I'll leave. Slowly at first, so you get used to it. I'll be out all day, and then I'll be out all night. Longer and longer each time. Until one day I just don't come back."

The Muddler knew it was what he needed the Joxter to do, and for that he felt deep shame. "You don't mind?"

"This place doesn't suit me all the way anyway. There aren't enough laws to break, the food is always the same, and Mymble gets sick of seeing the same face over and over. She has too much love in her for one man."

The Muddler pulled back to look at his face.

"Are you looking for a place that suits you all the way, then?"

"Of course not! What a fine way to make yourself miserable."

The Muddler smiled weakly. Joxter was wiser than he looked. He touched his lips, trailing his fingertips over his mouth.

"I wish I could stay here with you."

"It might be better than walking back to the party with come on your wedding clothes." The Joxter grinned.

The Muddler swore - this surprised and charmed the Joxter - and sat up in a hurry, looking down at the pile. "...Oh, it's all on yours. You frightened me."

"Don't worry, I'll go straight to my house. Nobody will see a thing. Actually, I could probably walk back naked..."

The Muddler glared at him. "Don't you dare."

The Joxter laughed. He gave him a fond look. "You know I'll miss you."

The Muddler's eyes softened. He touched the Joxter's face, tilting it up to his. He struggled up to his knees, leaned forward, and gave him a final kiss.

Then in silence he got dressed and left, and that was the end of all of it.

The night was warm, and the Joxter lay alone in the moonlight for some time.


End file.
